


easy does it

by highfalutin baby birb (fevered_dreams)



Series: take it slow (i want it now) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevered_dreams/pseuds/highfalutin%20baby%20birb
Summary: Shiro adores Lance. It's hard not to like Lance, really, and now he's even gotten the chance to taste Lance's slick and skin.He adores Lance so much that he can't help the way his blood boils with angry jealousy and hungry alpha instincts at the sight of someone else flirting with Lance so openly in front of Shiro.Of course, that means that Shiro has to console himself by fucking and scent-marking, even if it's not really enough.





	easy does it

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my story [no harm, no foul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796842)! it'll make more sense if you read that one first, but you could probably read this is a standalone!

Lance tasted amazing. Ever since Shiro had first gotten the opportunity to go down on Lance, urged on by Lance's breathless moans and grip on Shiro's hair, Shiro wanted his mouth inside Lance as often as possible.

So, it made sense that Shiro was currently eating Lance out with vigor. Lance was beautifully wet, and Shiro loved it when Lance was wet. His slick tasted delightfully sweet with a slight tang that Shiro simply could not get enough of. He pressed his tongue in deeper, as deep as he possibly could, but it still wasn't nearly deep enough for Shiro's liking.

At the very least, Shiro was able to spread the slick nicely all over Lance's ass and Shiro's chin. If he could, he would keep the taste of Lance's slick all over himself and in his mouth until he was totally satisfied. He would probably never be totally satisfied, though, so Shiro supposed that just meant that he was going to have to eat Lance out as much as possible for the rest of his life. 

Shiro wasn't opposed to that. Especially not when Lance was making such pretty little noises, and not when Lance's thighs were quivering so marvelously around Shiro’s head as he pushes himself further against Shiro's mouth. The only downside to eating Lance out was the fact that Shiro couldn't see much of Lance's face. He did so love the expressions he made when he was in the throes of pleasure, but that was fine. Shiro would have time for that later when he was able to fuck Lance later.

For now, Shiro was more than happy to keep diving his tongue deep into Lance as he idly fondled Lance's balls before wrapping his hand around Lance's eagerly-leaking dick. Lance's legs shook even harder as Shiro pumped his hand faster.

"Shiro," Lance whined, hand shooting out to lace his fingers tight into Shiro's hair. The tug was a touch painful, but, more than that, it was so gratifying; Shiro fervently welcomed any show of desire Lance gave him. " _ Fuck _ , Shiro, you're so good at this."

Shiro hummed in happy acknowledgement. The vibrations sent Lance into another moaning fit, and Shiro could tell that Lance was close from the way the trashed, tugging even harder at Shiro's hair. 

So, Shiro continued to lick inside Lance's hole while giving his cock plenty of attention because Lance was clearly pleased by that. Except, now Shiro also had a few fingers alongside his tongue, much to Lance's delight. Lance keened happily as he thrust back into Shiro's quickly twisted and scissoring fingers.

It only took a few more minutes of fingering and heavy petting before Lance was coming, entire body trembling as he rode out his orgasm with hasty moans. Shiro didn't let up, didn't take his tongue or fingers out until Lance's contractions around them finally ceased, until Lance's heaving chest finally began to calm. And then, even afterwards, Shiro didn't stop. 

He kept going, pressing his fingers deep straight for Lance's prostate to milk him for all he was worth because how could he not? Lance deserved to feel good, and Shiro was determined to be the alpha who was going to give him as many orgasms as he could stand. 

And, based on how Lance was once again eagerly pushing himself into Shiro's face, he was more than hungry for more. 

"Shiro, please," Lance whined, legs tightening beautifully around Shiro's head. "Please, give it to me."

"What do you mean, Lance?" Shiro crooned, curling his fingers deeper to tease at Lance's prostate. Lance groaned even louder at the feeling. "What do you want me to give you?"

"You know," Lance breathed. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Oh, but I don't. You're going to have to tell me, or else I'll never know what you really want."

Lance surged upwards, sitting up so he could snarl at Shiro impatiently. "Fuck me, you handsome bastard."

Shiro chuckled, this time around Lance's dick just so Lance would be able to feel the vibrations of it. "I'm glad you think I'm handsome."

"I told you what I wanted, but I don't see you doing it," Lance said with a huff, and Shiro could picture the pretty pout on his face so well. Oh, he did so adore Lance's facial expressions, and he couldn't wait to see them again soon.

So, Shiro didn't waste any more time. With a quick flick of his wrist, he quickly pumped three fingers inside Lance to open him up more before lining his cock, already dripping with pre-cum, to Lance's opening. 

Shiro slid in easy, his own pleased groan so loud that it almost drowned out Lance's happy sighs and mewls. Now, Shiro had the chance to look down at Lance's face all he pleased as he thrust into Lance, and he loved it.

Lance's eyes were heavy-lidded, and his mouth drawn open just the slightest as he gasped and moaned. He was flushed with the prettiest dusty red from his face down to his collarbones, and Shiro couldn't help himself from licking a long trail all over it. Not to mention, there was something so amazing in the way Lance's body slid up the bed ever-so-slightly with each thrust.

"You're so pretty," Shiro whispered, nosing at Lance's scent gland for a second before drawing away. He didn't want to make Lance tense by lingering there for too long, no matter how much he wanted to smell and suck there to his heart's desire. "I wish you could see yourself like this."

"I'd rather look at you, instead."

With a set of uncoordinated twists and turns, Lance pulled away from Shiro to flip them over. He straddled Shiro with those long, lean legs of his and Shiro hoped that Lance enjoyed what he saw now that Shiro was underneath him. Shiro, at least, greatly enjoyed the sight of Lance hovering over him, slightly-longer hair framing and falling across Lance's face so nicely. 

"What do you want now?" Shiro whispered. He slowly smoothed a hand up Lance's thigh to his hip before gripping lightly. "You still want me to fuck you?"

Lance gave Shiro a wicked smile before grinding down, letting his still-dripping slick slide over Shiro's dick, full of promise. "Of course I do. I also want to ride you, though."

Without waiting for Shiro's response, Lance lowered himself, taking Shiro's cock back inside with a single slide. All Shiro could do was moan as he thrusted upwards impulsively, trying to push himself deep and deeper into the delicious wet warmth that was Lance. 

Lance, too, didn't have it in him to stifle his moans. He whimpered breathlessly as he bounced on Shiro's dick with just the perfect timing to meet Shiro's thrusts. Leaning back, Lance planted shaky hands on Shiro's thighs to steady himself. Like this, with Lance's head thrown back in absolute pleasure, Shiro could see Lance's scent gland even more clearly. It made him want it more, a horrible desire to bite and claim and have Lance all to himself, and, for a moment, it almost mad Shiro mad.

Shiro wanted nothing more than to be able to bury his face deep into the crook of Lance's neck, then his teeth, and then just  _ feel _ the rush of the bond flooding his veins until it was all his. He wanted to taste, swallow it down, keep it so far within himself that even a vivisection itself would never release it. 

Didn't he deserve as much after what he had gone through, after being so nice to Lance for so long? Shiro would be so good to him, after all.

But, he didn't, Shiro had to keep reminding himself against the instincts that roared hungrily from his core to the tips of his teeth. He had to wait until Lance was ready, after he showed Lance that Shiro was good - would be good - would be the best alpha Lance would ever have. 

As such, that meant that Shiro was more than happy to thrust up at a vicious pace that left Lance's eyes rolled up in the back of his head and begging for more with his honey-sweet smile and even sweeter scent. 

They had managed to find something that helped with Lance's heats, thanks to Coran's help, but it wasn't exactly strong enough to hide Lance's scent when he was approaching an orgasm. That was fine by Shiro. He couldn't get enough of Lance's scent, and everyone else in the ship already knew about Lance's status as an omega.

And they all treated him just fine, regardless, as they should.

"Shiro," Lance whined, rolling his hips sinfully for extra emphasis as he sat with Shiro's dick completely inside Lance, ass flush against Shiro's crotch. "Come on, give me more. I can't be doing all the work here."

"Oh, but can't you?" Shiro teased, letting his hands float up and down Lance's side reassuringly, all while reveling in the way Lance's lean muscles flexed underneath Shiro's hand. "It might do you some good to have to do it yourself."

Lance huffed, taking his hands off of Shiro's legs so he could lean down and pull Shiro's head up to meet his own in a sloppy kiss. "Fine. I  _ will _ do it myself."

With a deliberately slow slide, Lance lifted himself up off of Shiro's dick with only slightly trembling arms before slamming himself down, groaning as he sank down on Shiro's dick once more. He repeated the motion, quicker and with more ferocity as he chased his orgasm, using Shiro so well to fuck himself.

Shiro enjoyed the sight and feeling more than he thought he would; he loved having Lance underneath him, trapped between Shiro's arms, beneath Shiro's body, writhing with want as he begged for what Shiro knew only  _ he _ would be able to give. To Shiro, there weren't many things that Shiro enjoyed more than knowing he was the one who made Lance feel good. 

The only one.

Still, he had to admit, there was something wonderful in seeing Lance ride Shiro's dick so eagerly, his own pretty cock bouncing with each of Lance's movements. Just seeing Lance so happy to pleasure himself with Shiro was mouth-watering.

However, despite how hard Lance wanted it, it was clear that Lance was beginning to lose steam, though. Part of Shiro wanted to watch Lance continue as is, but he was a good alpha who wanted Lance to feel as good as he possibly could. So, Shiro laid a firm grip upon Lance's hips and thrust upwards sharply, hips snapping almost brutally up into Lance. 

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ," Lance moaned, digging his nails into Shiro's legs against Shiro's onslaught. The rest of his words were slurred in-between his continued groans, but they continued, regardless. "Shiro, please, please,  _ please _ , give me more."

"Oh, you don't have to ask me twice," Shiro said in-between heavy grunts and the few rumbles that he couldn't help but purr out at Lance. "I'll give you whatever you want. How could I not? You've been such a good boy, after all."

Shiro could feel Lance tighten around him at the term of endearment, and Shiro didn't waste any time using that to his advantage. His knot was already building along with his upcoming orgasm, so he took the time to bury himself in deeper as Lance clenched around him. 

Lance yelped at the feeling, and the way he jolted around in only served to sink Shiro deeper inside of him.

"You like that?" Shiro rumbled with a smirk. "You like my knot inside of you?"

" _ Yes _ ," Lance mewled, shimmying his hips around Shiro's knot with a content smile. "God, I love it."

"Good." Shiro pushed his knot in once more, now completely sheathing it inside Lance. "Good."

Neither of them lasted much longer after that. Shiro thrust in a few more times before Lance was coming again, untouched and arching in the most beautiful way that Shiro was sure he wouldn't be able to take his eyes away from, even if the universe was falling apart right in front of their eyes.

Shiro was coming soon afterwards, pushed over the edge by the sight of Lance's face glazed over with pleasure and the feeling of Lance tight and contracting around him. One of his favorite things was being able to come inside of Lance, and, as spent as he was, Shiro couldn't stop thrusting because the feeling of spreading his cum further inside of Lance with each snap of his hips drove him further and further until Lance was begging him to stop.

"Shiro, please," Lance whimpered, tired and spent, "it's too much."

Reluctantly, Shiro ceased thrusting in favor of just letting his knot rest within Lance. With a satisfied groan, Lance hunched over so he could kiss Shiro again with a slow, roving tongue that spoke volumes of his lazy contentedness. Lance had quickly grown accustomed to having Shiro's knot inside of him, thankfully, and now he was more than happy to let Shiro's knot sit in him for as long as it lasted.

And, now that Shiro had had the chance to knot someone else on a regular basis for a few months now, his knot lasted quite awhile. 

So, Shiro carefully readjusted them so he was spooning Lance, dick still nestled inside Lance's wet heat. Once again, he sucked and kissed at Lance's scent gland for a few moments before Lance grew restless, drawing his neck away with a quick flick of hist rest. An angry growl was resting right on the tip of his tongue because,  _ God _ , did he hate it every time Lance pulled himself away from Shiro. 

Except, Shiro had to be good and patient because omegas never liked pushy alphas.

He let Lance pull away from him with no sign of disappointment, despite how much he felt it. Instead, he let himself simply bask in the feeling of Lance wrapped nicely around Shiro's dick for as long as it lasted.

"So, how was it?" Lance asked after some time, voice slightly croaky after all the moaning he did. Shiro loved when Lance sounded like that, almost as much as he loved Lance's laughs. "Did I do well?"

Shiro rumbled loud and heavy against Lance's back, pressing the sound against Lance's sweaty back before answering. "It was good. So good. You were so good."

Shiro leaned his head over Lance's shoulder to look at his face and found Lance smiling so big and bright that Shiro couldn't help but smile back. Lance was not only beautiful, but so sweet, and Shiro adored his pretty little omega. 

Not his yet. But soon. Shiro was sure of it.

Because Shiro would never let anyone else have Lance.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance was absolutely gorgeous. Shiro would be the first to admit as much, and he would never dream of refuting such an obvious fact.

So, it wasn't a surprise that this new alien dignitary they were having dinner with was so obviously enamored with Lance. His name was Efiel, and, admittedly, he looked good. He had a sturdy build, a handsome face that was seemingly affixed with an attractive smirk. He looked quite human overall, besides his all-gray eyes and purple-tinted skin.

Lance didn’t especially impressed, though. It was probably hard to feel very wooed when Efiel was flirting with him so blatantly. Lance, in response, tried to keep his distance, keeping any possible hints of flirting to an absolute minimum.

In fact, Lance hadn't really flirted with others much at all since he had gone through that heat with Shiro a few months ago. Shiro knew as much because he had watched, careful and deliberate, always just a few wide strides away from Lance whenever possible.

It was all for the sake of protecting Lance, he told himself. He still remembered clearly that time Lance had thrown himself into danger to help save Coran like the poor, reckless thing that he was. He remembered how limp Lance had been in Shiro's grip as he tried to hide Lance away somewhere safe, to give Lance a semblance of safety and care that he deserved as an omega, that he deserved from Shiro as an alpha.

Lance deserved so much, and Shiro should've been able to give it to him. Except, Lance had still been hurt, and Shiro hadn't been able to care for him as much as he wanted because Sendak had appeared, and Keith, instead, had been the one to be there for Lance when it mattered.

Shiro bit his lip and couldn't help the scrape of his fork against the heavily-ornamental plate he had been given. The memory of Lance looking at Keith, at another alpha, so sweetly was so clear that it was like a scalpel tearing his throat straight away from himself. Shiro wasn't sure if there had ever been a time where Lance had looked at him exactly like that, with that wry smile and eyes so soft and open.

He hated the thought that another alpha, had had the privilege of having a part of Lance that he didn't. It filled him with fury, undiluted jealousy that ate away at him straight outwards from the deep bury of his chest, and it hurt. 

It wasn't fair. Shiro was the one who tried so hard to be so good to Lance, after all. It made sense that he should have it all, everything Lance had to offer and more because Lance was his, would soon be his, and Shiro would take such good care of him, be so good to him, make him feel so good, better than anyone else ever could - 

"Shiro? Are you alright?" 

Shiro startled out of his thoughts to the sight of Keith beside him, looking up at Shiro with a frown and furrowed brows. Shiro would've preferred it if Lance were the one looking up at Shiro with his pretty, big eyes - especially with the memory of Keith cradling a wounded Lance in his arms striking through Shiro's mind like hot, hard iron. Regardless, this was Keith, so he held that in and smiled at Keith with what he hoped looked like reassurance. 

"I'm fine," Shiro said. He hoped that his voice didn't shake with anger the same way his breath did as he spotted Efiel's leaning in far too close to refill Lance's glass. "Just a little nervous, I suppose. We are here to try to gain more allies for the Voltron Coalition, after all. It’ll be bad if this doesn't go well."

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry much about that," Keith scoffed, swirling around the drink in his hand for a moment before taking a sip. "Their man-in-charge over there, Lord Efiel, seems to have taken a liking to Lance."

Shiro didn't want to think of that. He didn't want to think of someone else, a handsome and powerful alien ruler taking a liking to Lance. This time, he couldn't even hide the growl that erupted from the base of his throat.

He was sure that none of this would've happened if he and Lance had gotten a proper chance to scent each other.

If Lance didn't have any suppressants, then Shiro would be far more steeped in his scent than he was at the moment. With that, people would know that, even if he wasn't Lance's mate, they were at least together. Shiro craved the peace of mind it would've given him.

And maybe it would've eased Shiro's emotions, even just a bit, in the face of Efiel stroking a slow, deliberate line up Lance's arm. Shiro's entire being burned with searing rage at the sight. Efiel knew nothing about Lance, not the way Shiro did. He didn't know how impulsive Lance could be in his desperation to help others; not nearly as bad as Keith could often be, but sometimes worse in its own way.

He didn't know the way Lance laughed, or the way his eyes flickered between absolute joy and crushing sadness when he talked about his family. Their conversations about them weren't plentiful, but Shiro savored them because he knew that they were rare and just for Shiro. 

Efiel didn't know how breathtaking Lance looked in the throes of passion as he clenched at bedsheets, threw his head back, moaned with hints of tears at the corners of his eyes as he begged Shiro for more. He didn't know all the sweet spots on Lance's body, didn't know how to best make Lance feel happy and pleased.

He didn't know how to be good to Lance. No one did, besides Shiro.

So, without thinking, Shiro stalked over to them.

Faintly, Shiro could hear Lance laughing nervously at whatever Efiel said in his attempt to flirt with him before Shiro could make his way there. Shiro rested a gentle but heavy hand on Lance's shoulder, all while making sure that Efiel got the message that Shiro was desperately trying to get across; he couldn't be outwardly aggressive, lest he single-handedly ruin their chances at an alliance, but he could make his message as clear as possible without being rude.

And, based on the way Efiel smirked at Shiro, eyes swimming with haughty mirth, Shiro was sure that he understand what Shiro was trying to tell him. It seemed that his response nothing more than acknowledgement with a subsequent dismissal. 

Shiro bared his teeth in return, but ultimately left the matter alone. With that same smile on his face, Efiel sauntered off to speak to Allura, leaving Shiro and Lance together, finally. 

"Well, there you are," Lance said, spinning on his heels slightly to better look at Shiro. His face was a touch flushed from whatever it was they were drinking, and he was smiling. Lance looked so relieved to see him that Shiro couldn't help but smile back, despite how much he still burned from Efiel's look. "How've you been enjoying all the festivities so far? I gotta say, the food here is way better than most of the stuff we've been eating for the past few years."

Shiro couldn't deny that. "And I see that you've been enjoying the drinks here, too," Shiro noted with a fond smile. Unconsciously, he reached up to brush away an errant lock of hair away from Lance's face. 

Lance accepted the touch with a smile and small shift of his head to lean into Shiro. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to loosen up a bit. I think we deserve it, after all. You should be drinking too, I think."

"Maybe tomorrow. Some of us have to make a good first impression, you know," Shiro teased, with just a hint of a croon because he knew Lance liked it. Though, without even knowing it, Lance had already made the best impression on that disgusting fly Efiel that kept sneaking glances their way. He was looking for another opening to flirt with Lance, Shiro was sure. Shiro refused to give him one.

At Shiro's words, Lance huffed out in faux-offense before smiling again, happily drinking the rest of Shiro's drink after being offered it.

It was fine if Lance drank more. If Lance wanted to drink more, he should. Shiro would be here to take care of him, if he needed it.

He would also be there to take care of Lance.

And, Lance really did end up needing it. Thankfully, Lance was actually fairly good at hiding how drunk he was, so there were no major faux pas they had to deal with afterwards. Instead, Lance was simply handsier than usual, which Shiro didn't exactly mind. He would never be opposed to having Lance's soft, warm body pressed up flush against him as he helped lead Lance to his -  _ their _ \- quarters.

"Lance," Shiro crooned, gently pulling Lance away from the doorway he was so close to running himself into in his drunken state. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Lance whispered. As soon as they stepped into the room, Lance pulled himself out of Shiro's grasp so he could flop down onto the bed with a satisfied groan. "I feel good, Shiro."

"And you look good, too. At least, Lord Efiel seemed to think so."

"Oh, God, don't remind me," Lance grumbled as they snuck through the castle halls. "And people think  _ I'm _ a bad flirt. He was laying it on so thick, I thought I was gonna choke on it."

"But you're ok? He didn't do anything to you?"

"Nothing besides a few touches here and there. It wasn't a big deal."

Even if it wasn't a big deal to Lance, Shiro felt like there was a hole tearing straight through his throat, coated with scalding tea. Regardless, he didn't say anything else as they stepped into Shiro's room.

Lance let himself sink into the plush pillows of the Shiro's best - all done up nice and soft for him so he would never want to leave - before he sat up with a wicked smile. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lance asked, and oh, the look he was giving Shiro was absolutely criminal in the best way possible. "Isn't now the time when you help undress the poor, drunk me?"

"You look like you can handle that yourself."

"But what if I don't want to? I'm just so uncoordinated from all this alien alcohol, after all."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to help you out," Shiro sighed. There was a smile on his face, though, that didn't falter at all as he wrangled Lance out of his clothes.

Lance eagerly helped Shiro remove his own clothes, too, making sure to kiss Shiro at every possible moment. "Don't put it in tonight," Lance breathed.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be limping tomorrow during our big, fancy talks. Allura would kill us."

Shiro laughed. "I suppose you're right."

It was a bit of a shame, not being able to bury himself deep inside Lance like Shiro always wanted to, but it was still nice to rut against him. Tipsy as he was, it took quite a bit of coaxing and heavy petting from Lance to get him to come. Afterwards, Lance fell asleep quickly, leaving Shiro to clean them up and get him settled into bed.

It was all nice, though. It comforted Shiro greatly, seeing Lance asleep by his side. 

It was that piece of comfort that kept Shiro almost sane the next day.

Efiel was as touchy and overt in his advances as he was last night. It was actually probably worse, with the more formal mood enveloping them because it meant that Lance couldn't really turn him down with looking rude.

So, Lance sat beside Efiel once again. Shiro had been assigned a seat almost as far away possible. There he sat, watching Lance awkwardly laugh off Efiel's caresses, and he blazed apart.

"Lord Efiel, sir," Allura said with just a hint of nervousness. "Please, I know that Lance is very... entertaining, but I think it'd be best if we continued with our discussions about a possible alliance." 

"Oh, but of course, Princess. I haven't forgotten, not even with your pretty friend here distracting me." Efiel's voice dripped like hot tar, and it tasted stale on Shiro's tongue.

Keith scoffed at Efiel's words, and Hunk stared on with a mixture of alarm and distaste. Lance simply gave Efiel a weak smile in return. Shiro could see the way Lance's body tensed under Efiel's touch, but Shiro couldn't do anything about it, and it drove him mad with fury and thoughts of  _ mine _ .

Shiro wasn't sure if Efiel could smell any of their scents, but Shiro could smell his, and it was vile. It was similar to the stagnant scent of rotting bodies Shiro had been surrounded by during his time in the Galra prison; heavy, hot, and horrendous. It snaked its way into Shiro's nasal passages, up to the back of his eyes and down the back of his throat so all Shiro could taste was dried blood and tears. He had been able to ignore it for a while last night, amongst the scents of so many others, but now it was so close and almost unbearable.

The whole thing was made worse by the fact that Efiel's scent so quickly overpowered everything else around him. So, with every graze of his grubby fingers down Lance's arm, his scent laid so heavy on top of Lance's that Shiro could hardly even smell Lance anymore.

Shiro could admit it, could admit that he was jealous. If Lance was going to carry around anyone else's scent, it should've been  _ Shiro's _ . Not this rude, inconsiderate cur who clearly didn't know his place, who didn't know Shiro's place in Lance's life.

And Shiro tried his best, he really did. Because he truly cared about the team as a whole, about Voltron and saving the universe and all that. So, he knew that this meeting and alliance was important. 

He knew that, but that wasn't enough.

It wasn't enough to stop him from growling at Efiel when he decided that he wasn't being forward enough, thus opting to lay suggestive hand on Lance's neck, right where his scent gland lay. In response, Lance, at first, tried to pull away before apparently deciding against it. Shiro could see the way Lance was trying to force himself into relaxing, shoulders shaking as he fought against every reflex that Shiro knew he had.

Efiel probably didn't even know Lance had a scent gland there, Shiro tried to reason with himself. But, that didn't matter, not now.

Lance startled hard at the sound of Shiro's growling, eyes snapping to meet Shiro's immediately, a display of his own instincts. Shiro would've been more pleased with it if the circumstances had been different. Except, right all of Shiro's attention was on Efiel, whose hand moved at all. Instead, it had stilled in shock as he looked at Shiro with wide eyes that were quickly taking a turn towards something nastier.

In the end, Lance was the one to first try to diffuse the situation.

"Sorry about that," Lance said, backing away from Efiel awkwardly. "You, see, I'm actually really sick, so Shiro over there was just reminding me that I probably shouldn't get too close to you, in case you get sick, too. Isn't that right, Shiro?"

Shiro opened his mouth to respond, but Allura beat him to it. "Oh, yes, that's right. Shiro here was just  _ so _ worried about you, after all. He's good like that, and it wouldn't do to make you sick, Lord Efiel."

"Is that so?" Efiel hummed. He looked over at Lance with narrowed eyes, but didn't move to touch him again. "And what, exactly, is your affliction?"

"Uh I have - " Lance stuttered, fingers twirling nervously, "uh, laryngitis. That's my affliction."

Shiro could see Keith trying very hard not to give the terrible charade away. He lifted a hand to his face, covered his mouth and what was undoubtedly a burgeoning laugh. Pidge, on the other hand, looked distinctly unimpressed.

And they still had Allura and Coran on their side, who apparently didn't know what laryngitis was, based on their bewildered expressions.

"And what is laryngitis?" Efiel asked in the following silence.

"Oh, your throat hurts a lot and stuff," Lance explained haltingly. "You could lose your voice or maybe even lose your throat entirely! It's very uncomfortable and highly contagious."

"And you thought to come into contact with our Lord with such a condition?" one of the nearby guards asked. He stepped towards Lance menacingly, and Shiro couldn't help growling at him, too. From beside him, Allura elbowed him sharply, but Shiro was too focused on the man threatening Lance to care much.

"You know, you're right," Lance said. He stepped away from the guards carefully, hands raised up meekly to appease. "I shouldn't have come here. I was just excited to Lord Efiel, but I really should go. Like,  _ now _ ."

"And Shiro will go with him," Allura announced, this time using her arm to nudge him forward. "To help take care of Lance and make sure his throat doesn't get lost, of course."

And to prevent him from ruining this whole alliance, her eyes added.

Either way, Shiro was more than happy to haul Lance away. He held onto Lance's arm tight and barely resisted the urge to snarl at Efiel one more time before stalking away. He was so focused on getting Lance away, having Lance all to himself, never letting anyone else touch Lance again that he almost didn't notice Lance yelping in pain at how hard Shiro tugged at him.

Except, of course Shiro noticed, in the end. He would never hurt Lance, after all.

"Sorry," Shiro breathed. His vision swam, only to still when he turned to look at Lance. "I'm sorry."

"What was that all about?" Lance hissed, wrenching his arm out of Shiro's hand. Shiro didn't want to let him go, but he knew he had to. Lance was already looking at him like  _ that _ , and Shiro didn't want it to get even worse. "And what were you thinking?"

Shiro just shook his head. He didn't want to say it out loud because he knew Lance wouldn't like what he wanted to say.

"You know this is important! How are we gonna defeat the Galra if we don't have allies to depend on?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

Lance huffed angrily, glancing away from Shiro. "I never thought I'd be the one lecturing you about something like this."

Shiro still didn't say anything. He didn't even brush his fingers against Lance's skin, despite how badly he wanted to. His skin ached when it was without Lance. It was quite annoying, really.

The silence stretched over them thin before Lance tore it apart with a single, simple little sentence. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't let  _ this _ get in the way of anything."

It stung, how casually Lance said it, because it was a reminder that Lance didn't feel it as deeply as Shiro did. He didn't feel the festering desire for more, for  _ everything _ , the same way Shiro did. He didn't understand the ravenous pit of want that tore away at Shiro until it left him gasping and teary-eyed for it. 

Lance didn't understand, and Shiro couldn't tell him. Because omegas were so easily spooked. Because Shiro had to be patient, and he had nearly ruined it tonight.

The thought, coupled with the crease of Lance's eyes, shrieked at Shiro, unrepentant. 

"I'm sorry," was the only thing Shiro could think to say to wipe that look off Lance's face. "I just - you looked so uncomfortable, and it made me upset to see you like that."

Which wasn't exactly a lie.

And, maybe, it was true enough for Lance. With what looked like a flinch, Lance's gaze softened, and his posture loosened, just a bit. It was enough, though.

"You know I just want to keep you and everyone else safe," Shiro continued. His words tumbled out too fast, but he couldn't stop them now. "I didn't want you to force yourself to endure something you weren't comfortable with for the sake of the team, and then I wasn't even aware I was growling until it was already happening."

He paused and took in Lance's pensive expression. "I won't do it again. I promise."

It wasn't a promise that Shiro was sure he could keep, but he could offer it. 

And then Lance, sweet little Lance that was so nice and understanding, bought it. That was one of the things Shiro liked best about him, after all.

With a final sigh, Lance's face lost all of its prior harshness. "I want to be angry at you for all this, but I just can't."

Shiro, finally, gave Lance a hesitant smile that Lance slowly returned. 

"Let's go lay down," Shiro said, reaching out a hand. "I think we probably need a little break."

This time, Lance welcomed Shiro's grip. 

However, Shiro didn't really have any plans to just relax the rest of the night. He could still smell the rotten stench of Efiel's scent slathered thick on Lance's skin, and he hated it.

He wanted it gone.

So, with a flick of his wrist, Lance was pitching into Shiro's bed. He landed with soft whump, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, which showed off just how plump his lips were.

Wordlessly, Shiro crawled over Lance, pressing his chest flush against Lance's.

"Shiro?" Lance asked, confused. There was a distinct hint of excitement in his breaths. 

Shriro breathed those in greedily.

"Let me make it up to you. For what happened tonight."

"You really don't have to." Lance's voice was mostly steady, but the roll of Lance's hips gave him away.

"You don't really seem opposed to it, though."

Beautiful Lance was a bit of a sucker for pampering and pleasure, in the end. So, he was more than happy to let Shiro lay a flurry of kisses against his jaw without complaint. 

Shiro removed Lance's clothes quickly enough before letting Lance undress him, too. The smell of Lance's slick was growing stronger and starting to overpower Efiel's stench.

Shiro still wanted more. 

As he pressed kisses to Lance's neck, grazing his scent gland without lingering for too long, Shiro pressed two fingers inside Lance. They sank in easily, and Lance moaned from where he was kissing Shiro's shoulders back.

Shiro was eager, so desperate for more that he pressed in another finger only a few minutes later. At the same time, he kissed Lance deep and languid for a few moments before inching downwards to take Lance's dick into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Lance moaned. His hips twitched upwards for a few seconds before settling for a few quivers here and there. 

But Shiro didn't want Lance to hold back on him. He wanted to know just how much Lance wanted him.

He drew away just enough to speak. "It's ok. You can fuck my mouth, if you want. Please," Shiro added at Lance's hesitance.

At Lance's small nod, Shiro set to work again, reveling in the feeling of Lance's dick sinking deeper into his throat with each buck of his hips. And, with each thrust, Shiro was drawn closer to Lance's crotch that smelled deliciously of his slick and need. How could he possibly ever complain about Lance fucking his mouth if this was his reward for it?

Shiro hollowed his cheeks further as he twisted and curled his fingers, searching for Lance's prostate. He had memorized its location quickly because he wanted to be so good to Lance, so it didn't take long for him to find it.

It also didn't take long for Lance to come. Shiro aimed each dip of his fingers to hit Lance's prostate head-on. At the same time, he didn't let up at all from his task of sucking Lance's cock. With all that, it wasn't a surprise that Lance was coming within minutes.

"Shiro, Shiro, please," Lance babbled. He fisted his hand tight into Shiro's hair. "You're so good. I need more. Please, give me more."

The way Lance shook underneath Shiro's ministrations was so satisfying that Shiro could  _ feel _ himself leaking more pre-cum with each twitch. Shiro didn't pull away until the pulsing of Lance's dick had completely stopped, just so he could be sure that he had swallowed all of Lance's cum. 

"Good?" Shiro rasped, leaning back over Lance. He rested on his elbows and leaned down to hover as close to Lance as possible. 

"Yes, of course it was good," Lance said in-between breathy gasps. "Do you even need to ask?"

"It doesn't hurt to make sure."

Besides, Shiro wanted to hear it from Lance's mouth.

Lance was still coming down from his orgasm, and, usually, Shiro would've given him more time to recover. This time, however, he was so needy to erase Efiel from every crevice of Lance and his mind.

So, Shiro leaned back and grabbed a hold of Lance's legs, dragging him down the bed with him before tossing Lance's ankles over his shoulders. Lance yelped for a moment before groaning as Shiro snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself inside Lance in a single motion.

"Shiro," Lance whined. Unconsciously, he shimmied around Shiro, pulling him in deeper. "God, you're really in the mood tonight."

"You're just so pretty. I can't help it."

Lance scoffed in response, but that was soon replaced with a load moan as Shiro drew back just to thrust forward harshly once more. 

Part of Shiro wanted to be a bit gentler, to draw the moment out more and leave Lance a whimpering because there was really nothing in the universe as enticing as the sight of Lance completely gone from pleasure. Tonight, however, Shiro was just so distracted by the way Efiel's smell still managed to linger that he couldn't keep himself still.

And it wasn't like he wouldn't have time to pull Lance to the far edges of pleasure in the future.

So, Shiro got going, hard and fast. 

"Lance," Shiro grunted, pulling Lance even closer so he could better aim for his prostate. "God, you're so fucking beautiful I can barely stand it, and you feel so good around my dick. Do you feel good, too? Does it feel good, having my dick inside of you?"

At first, Lance didn't respond. He moaned instead and looked up at Shiro with half-lidded eyes, as if that would be enough to satisfy Shiro.

At that, Shiro slowed his thrusts down and drew back until the tip of his dick was only barely inside Lance. 

"Well, what is it?" Shiro crooned, teasing Lance by sliding himself in a bit before pulling back again. "If you don't like it, we can always stop."

Shiro was never going to stop, could never, never wanted to. But it was still fun to tease Lance. 

With a strangled groan, Lance tried to push himself back onto Shiro's cock. Shiro's grip on his legs was firm, though, so it was impossible for him to move far.

"Shiro, come on," Lance mewled, and now a few wanting tears were gathering at the edges of Lance's eyes. Good, Shiro liked the way Lance looked when he was teary-eyed. Shiro always liked the way Lance looked, and he wanted to see everything Lance had to offer.

Wanted to own it all.

"Please," Lance continued, rocking his hips in a futile attempt for more. "It's so good, please. I want it, I want it, give it to me."

Shiro would never get tired of listening to Lance begging, of Lance begging for  _ him _ . It was moments like these where Shiro felt truly at ease. It was moments like these, when all Lance wanted was Shiro, where the clawing hunger he felt deep in his pit of greed was sated.

It was moments like these that Shiro wanted all the time. He wondered how much longer he had to be patient before he could finally have them.

For now, at least, he was satisfied with sinking himself balls-deep inside Lance. He breathed in the sounds of Lance's pleased moans, and fueled himself with the feeling of Lance clawing wantonly at his arms as he demanded more.

And Shiro was more than happy to give Lance whatever he wanted. He thrust in fast and fierce. Lance dipped down into the bed with each thrust, and he seemed to love it, based on the way he clenched around Shiro's dick.

Shiro was also approaching his own orgasm. As much as he loved burying his knot  inside Lance, he had different plans today.

So, Shiro wrapped his hand around Lance's leaking cock, quickly pumping and teasing the head. 

"Come on, baby," Shiro crooned, squeezing a touch tighter. "Come for me, let me see it. You always look so beautiful when you come, you know. It's my favorite thing."

"Shiro, are you trying to kill me?" Lance groaned, his own hips bucking back against Shiro's desperately. 

"I would never dream of it. You're too pretty to kill off."

Soon enough, Lance was coming again in no time. His back arched as he contracted against Shiro's cock, and Shiro had to fight back his own orgasm at the sight of it all.

Because he couldn't cum inside Lance, not today. Right as his knot began to swell, Shiro pulled out of Lance with an abrupt and slick pop.

"Shiro?" Lane asked. He was bleary-eyed, but Shiro could still see the confusion in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," Shiro said, even though what was wrong was the fact that that damn Efiel's scent was apparently the most tenacious thing in the world.

Or maybe Shiro was just paranoid.

Either way, Shiro pumped his own dick furiously until he was coming, thick streams that he aimed directly at Lance. Lance flinched away minutely at the sensation of cum splattering against his chest, neck, face, but he was too tired to actually move much. Shiro came and came because alpha's always came a lot. It was easier to impregnate a pretty little omega like Lance, that way.

When he was finally spent, Shiro leaned down to plant his flesh hand firm against Lance's torso. Then, with a strange feeling of calm, he swiped his hand down, covering Lance in his cum.

He kept that up in the silence surrounding them, methodical in where he spread it and how much he left behind. Finally, his scent was replacing where Efiel had left his own and, finally, Shiro didn't have frenzy screaming in the back of his head.

Lance kept silent and still the whole time as he watched Shiro with an unreadable expression. He even turned over without complaint when Shiro asked him to so he could spread his cum on Lance's back. 

Eventually, when all was said and done, Lance spoke.

"Have you calmed down now?" Lance asked quietly. 

"Yes," Shiro whispered. He wanted to croon, but he wasn't sure it Lance would appreciate it.

A few moments of quiet passed over them before Lance spoke again. "Is this what you need, then? For your alpha senses or whatever?"

Shiro deliberated before deciding to reply honestly. "Yes."

"I suppose it must be hard, sometimes," Lance mused, repositioning himself on his side to face Shiro. "Being surrounded by so many alphas like this. I heard that it can be stressful."

Lance wasn't entirely wrong, but, for Shiro, it was something deeper than that. He didn't say that, though, and instead settled for nodding and running his fingers lightly through Lance's hair.

"You know, if it helps you, I don't mind doing stuff like this every once in awhile. You've helped me a lot with my... omega problems, so it's only fair that I help you out, too."

Lance's words were so casually spoken that it almost made Shiro envious. It was always hard, being the one who like the other person more.

But, as long as Lance was being accepting of Shiro, even if it was out of a sense of obligation and misplaced pity, Shiro wasn't about to complain about it. 

"If you want to," Shiro breezed because he knew Lance would do almost anything if he thought it would help someone else, "then all I can say is thank you."

"It's no problem," Lance said, despite the fact that he still appeared a bit hesitant about the whole thing. "But, how long do I have to keep…  _ this _ on?"

Shiro's cum was already beginning to dry, but his scent was only just starting to settle into Lance's skin. If he was going to be truly satisfied, it needed to melt down far deeper. 

"I'll let you know. For now, why don't you just sleep? It's late, after all." Shiro let his croon rest heavy on his lips, and, minutes later, Lance was asleep, resting deep in the nest Shiro had built for him.

Shiro stayed awake for some time, just watching Lance sleep. Even covered in crusty cum, Lance looked absolutely beautiful, and Shiro just couldn't get enough.

He bent his head down lightly and nibbled at Lance's scent gland. It was just a touch, nowhere near enough to forge a bond, but it was still nice, regardless.

Still, not nearly enough and not close to wait Shiro wanted. For that, he'd have to be patient, for just a little bit longer.

Shiro placed one last kiss on Lance's lips before falling asleep beside him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't expect for this to become a series, but i guess here we are lol
> 
> please let me know what you think!!
> 
> if you want to talk to me, you can find me on [tumblr](https://fever-d-dreams.tumblr.com)


End file.
